BirdFlash Tales
by Warrior Nun
Summary: A BirdFlash collection of various fairy tales and mythologies. Rating might go up in the near future. Chapter 1: The Underworld Songbird Wally, the herald apprentice, will meet the new deity of spring.


After watching the second season of Young Justice and read some really good fanfics so far, I thought I might give a shot at this. Truthfully, I only read a few comics about the DC Universe back in my day as an innocent kid back in Japan before I can even grasp the story and symbolism behind the universe. But most of my knowledge of the said universe came from Justice League, both the first and the Unlimited, Teen Titans, and most recently Young Justice. Keep in mind that I got their personality from the television media, so yeah.

I have this idea going around in my head for while ever since I've been working on Bleach and watching Young Justice. This collection will feature a certain fairy tale/mythology with BirdFlash.

Warning: This fic contains slash, any form of violence, a case of OOC (Out of Character), usage of tobacco and/or alcohol, strong language and things of that nature. If you are looking for a fanfiction that is all fluffy fluffiness and rainbows, please look elsewhere. For those who are staying, please enjoy.

Pairing(s): mainly Wally/Dick (Kid Flash/Robin-Nightwing), others still debatable.

Young Justice © DC Comics

Beta by: BeautyofSound

Universe: Combination Earth 16 and Greco-Roman mythology (other international mythologies will be mentioned)

Setting: A new spring deity has made his appearance since the first's mysterious disappearance. Wally, the apprentice to his uncle, the fleet-footed messenger Barry, will gain more than just an acquaintance.

Chapter 1 – The Underworld Songbird (part one)

"So, what's this party is for again?"

At least that's what he would be asking if he weren't stuffing his face with the famous baklavas that were brought in by the Amazonian princess of Themyscira herself. It was like eating tiny pieces of heaven covered in nuts and honey.

Artemis grimaced as she stepped back from the flying bits that escaped Wally's mouth, trying to hold back the urge to stab him with one of her silver arrows. It might not kill him like a normal human being, but at least it would make her feel better seeing him limp for the next week.

"Didn't your uncle tell you, Flasher? Or were you too busy stuffing yourself with what's left of the buffet to remember what's going on?" she questioned, smirking in triumph as the redhead shot her an offended green glare.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm Uncle B's herald apprentice!" he protested, swallowing. Then he paused as he let the words sink in. "Um…so…yeah, what's this party about again?" Don't be mistaking, Wally is all about parties…and the party favors that go with it.

A sigh escaped her lips as the blonde archer practically facepalmed herself. Sometimes it was hard being a colleague (and, begrudgingly, friend) to a god that thinks of nothing but food, gossip, and chasing tail - male or female, or…otherwise. The last thought sent a shiver down her spine. She did NOT want that image. But then again, _most_ gods are into that sort of thing.

"Ok…I'm only going to say this once," judging by the sound of her voice, it sounded as if she were talking to Wally like a small child. "This party is to celebrate the new spring deity, who is the Underworld king's _son_."

As if on cue, Artemis stepped back to avoid bits of honey covered pastry the redhead spart out in shock.

"Bats got a kid?!"

The after mentioned ruler of the dead has many names spoken from the lips of mortals.

The Rich One…the Unseen…the Dark Knight…but among the gods, and foolish mortals that dared to cross him, he went by the name of Batman.

Or Bruce, if one is (reluctantly) close to him.

To be frank, Wally didn't know about the guy; given to the fact that he seldom visits Olympus, aside appearing at meetings and whatnot. He was described as "scary enough to make you crap your pants if he so much as glanced at you" type, though. But, he DID know that there was a rumor going around that he once had a wife, Selina, the first spring deity, centuries ago. They say that he actually stole her from the harvest goddess, Pamela, who, in retaliation, brought forth The Frost and threatened to send all everyone through starvation and famine. And she would have been successful, if it weren't for the intervention of Olympus's head honcho himself. It had surprised a lot of people that Batsy hadn't resisted much. In fact, he had only on one condition:

Selina would be returned to Pamela so as long as she returned to him every four months of the year, as she had eaten one of the foods of the Underworld, the seeds of a pomegranate. (Most say that she was forced to eat them but that wasn't clearly specified).

Needless to say, Pamela wasn't happy that she had to allow her one of her favorite attendants spend an eternity being a consort to a brooding god like Bruce. However, as the centuries passed, she began to see the genuine love he held for the goddess of spring.

And the rest was history.

Or so they thought. Rumor has it that something happened not too soon afterwards, and Selina just…disappeared.

Wally didn't know all the details of that particular rumor either, because all he received was the information his Uncle had given him through casual conversation. Wally was just a little kid (in God standards) back then and that was before his inherited ability kicked in centuries later. However…he did notice that the seasons still continue to cycle, even without the goddess' presence. He wondered briefly if anyone else had noticed that.

Artemis just shrugged as she finds a spot on one of the pillars to lean on.

"That's the jist of it so far," she admitted. "Apparently, Bats somehow managed to keep his birth a secret, even from your uncle," then a teasing smirk grew on her lips. "Bet that peeved him big time, after all, he's nosy when it comes with gossips."

Wally remembered that Uncle B always coming home, looking defeated after his usual escort mission of the dearly departed souls to the Underworld. He had never seen anything like that ever since his real first rejection from a nymph. But ever since this party had started, dear ol' Uncle Barry is as excited as a child who is about to learn sword fighting for the first time.

"Yeah, I heard." Then he thought for a moment. "So…what's Batsy's kid like? Is he as dark and brooding as his daddy?"

The golden-haired goddess was about to respond until a loud obnoxious (in everyone's opinion) whistle was heard throughout the party. Everyone simultaneously set their respective conversations to a pause as they all turn attention to a familiar red-haired man with the golden-winged cap and signature shit-eating grin.

"May I have all your attention please?" Barry announced, while ignoring a "you already have!" comment from one of the patrons, causing a few snickers here and there. "Our honored guests of this humble get-together…have arrived!" Then he made a dramatic step aside, just as the dark caped god came in.

He was terrifying as the tales that his uncle had told him. Standing at least 6 foot tall, draped in a long black cloak that was ripped and jagged at the hem, a very sharp contrast to the sunny atmosphere that Mount O practically radiates. His eyes were hidden behind a rather bizarre black metallic helmet that looked like ears of a bat. It doesn't help that the cloak resembles the said creature's wings. Even the so-called God of War looked like he was going to piss his pants.

Wally could have sworn that a handful of people flinch just by being in the god's line of vision as he scans the party. He would crack a joke about him being a recluse, but he _wasn't _that stupid.

At last someone finally spoke up.

"Bruce, so glad that you can make it!" the speaker was practically a brave man who dared to take a step forward. His funeral…if he can die that is. "We thought you wouldn't show up."

Bruce looked up at one of his (reluctantly close) friends before scanning around for familiar faces and some new ones as well.

"To be honest, I was rather reluctant," he dryly admitted, not showing any emotion in his voice. "Holding a party for me is one thing, but a welcoming party for my _son_…that's another, Clark." The way he said the part about about his child, there was a vicious growl to it.

The dark-haired god raises his hands up to show that he held no tricks as he gave his fellow Olympian a smile.

"Hey, ever since that…_day_, everyone has been worried about you," Then he thought for a moment. "Well, almost everyone."

Bruce could pick up the change in tone on the last sentence and understood what he meant. "I see," was all he could respond.

"SOOOOOOooooo, where is this bundle of joyfulness that you've kept from us?" The familiar speedster piped up, thankfully changed the subject for the leader of the Gods. Judging by his face, he somehow missed the brief topic that they had. "Everyone's buzzing about you and Selina having a kid and didn't tell us about it!" then he paused. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to her?"

When Barry mentioned that certain "bundle", the underworld king shifted uncharacteristically in an uncomfortable way. Bruce tries to hide this by giving him his trademark glare.

"That's none of your…" But before he could finish, there is some rummaging underneath his cape. Clark and Barry stared at each other in confusion before back at Bruce, who is still stoic as ever. Then both eyebrows rose as soon as a new voice spoke out.

"Dad! Let me out already!"

No flames please, only creative critiques and reviews.


End file.
